I won't say I'm in Love
by i0ne82
Summary: the retelling of the blossoming love between the royalty of the planets. all in the majestic splendor and romantic setting of the stables
1. The Decision (Prologue)

DISCLAIMER TIME! I'll start the drill: I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON OR RAYEARTH (wish I did, but oh well...) I DO NOT HAVE MONEY TO FOR A LAWYER.  
  
Ok now we're done with that...  
  
'K peeps listen up! I mixed a couple of facets from Rayearth and Sailormoon but it's mostly Sailormoon, this is my first fanfic so i neeed feedback! PLEASE give me feedback, good or bad! I'll even take the flames and bombs!! Read Alina and Lady Rei stories along with Diane Artillo, cool works but  
  
I'm left hanging for the ending, calling Ms Artillo pls. finish  
  
"Training camp"; sonya-chan not being the least, PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE finish your stories! I beg you! ***  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The light shined through the window and on the three people sitting in the room, it played on the lines etched in the faces of the king and queen.  
  
"Is there truly no other way?" Queen Selenity asks. "They are all too young, perhaps we can send them to my sister?"  
  
"I am sorry my queen," answered Prisea, "but whoever mans this operation knows your family well", too well, for comfort she silently adds.  
  
"Earth is too far," King Leopold adds, " how sure are we that she will be safer there than here?"  
  
"My king, I assure you she will be safe. Earth is the last place they shall look to. I know of a position that will keep her around people, happy and comfortable, but most of all secure. And besides a good friend of mine is there, an extra pair of eyes shall be watching over them." Grudgingly the  
  
King and Queen agree,  
  
"Very well, as long as we are sure that they will all be safe."  
  
As the discussion comes to a close, the tense silence is disturbed only by girlish laughter. As they stare out the window, the sight of five girls riding astride five equally magnificent mares diminishes the worry lines on their faces.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Why do you think Prisea called us here? You don't think we're training again, do you?" asked a young girl with her long blond hair pulled up in odangos.  
  
"After that last attack on you? Do you have any doubt?" a striking, raven-haired girl asks.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't the only one about to be kidnapped you know!" the first girl retorts, sticking her tongue out at the same time, "If I remember correctly you were being carried of as well!"  
  
"OIY! All you two ever do is fight! It's amazing you haven't killed each other yet!" Another blonde girl popped into the scene, quite clumsily too,  
  
"Yeah well, Mina, it just goes to show you how completely immature those two are", a rather tall auburn haired girl added.  
  
"W-H-A-T-E-V-E-R!!" Serenity, the first blonde and Rei, the raven- haired volcano, said in unison.  
  
"Would you all mind keeping it down a bit?" a voice quietly said this belonging to a small, blue haired girl, huddled in a corner, cuddling a book with 4 others standing by.  
  
"I'm trying to read."  
  
"READ?!?" all five of them said AT the same time (I'm a frustrated singer, I like choruses, sue me!)  
  
"Ami all you have ever done is read and now it's our one chance to relax after a week of lessons, we disturb your studying?! ARE YOU INSANE?!?" again the auburn haired girl (on second thought don't sue me),  
  
"Thank you all very much for that unwanted test on my eardrums, I do believe that I have now lost whatever use I had of it in the first place. And I believe I am quite sane Makoto."  
  
"You wanted us to test your eardrums? Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Mina asked rather out of it,  
  
"Sarcasm Minako, you know where they mean the opposite of what they say and actually sound as if they mean it?" Rei retorted,  
  
"I knew it was Rei, I was just testing you!"  
  
"Yeah right!" muttered Rei.  
  
"Girls you're all here! Good, I was afraid I would have to send out your familiars to fetch you." Good God! They ARE here! Luna will kill me! .  
  
"Prisea why do I get the feeling that you already did send them out to hunt for us?" Rei again.  
  
"Maybe because she already has?"  
  
"Luna there you are" Serenity squeals, snatching up her cat and hugging, more likely suffocating, the white feline,  
  
"Easy on the ribs Sere! They haven't healed after that attack!"  
  
"OH! I AM SOOO SORRY!!" she continues in the high pitched voice, dropping the cat quite unceremoniously.  
  
"After your reaction to the manner I woke you up this morning plus the arduous, make that hard training, I am quite surprised that you seem pleased to see me."  
  
Serena with a stricken look, "OH! Luna whatever made you doubt me?" crossing her fingers behind her back at the same time, the girls, including Prisea, unsuccessfully muffle their laughter.  
  
"EHEM! May we ask what you all seem to find amusing?" asks a VERY dirty and smelly dalmatian,  
  
"Corsaire! Where have you been? Better yet what have you been in?" asks Amy, following closely behind are other animals, a chow (Sabine), a pigeon (Athena), and what used to be a white cat (Artemis). The sight of the animals, all smelly and dirty, brings a fresh peal of smothered amusement.  
  
"We," Sabine now, "thanks to Prisea, have been sent to the stables, where we were subjected to complete humiliation AGAIN."  
  
"In other words the horses dumped crap on you again, yes?"  
  
"Blunt as always eh Mako?" the Athena retorts, "None the less, the answer would be yes." (Hey I rhymed!) The girls are on the floor, all of them, laughing at their animal guides.  
  
"UGH! ENOUGH!" Sabine shouts,  
  
"We're sorry." all the girls now say, although Serena, Minako, and Makoto were still red in the face all filled with silent mirth. Even Amy AND Rei had a secretive smile dancing about their lips.  
  
"Now that you've had your fill, we are going to wash and scrub ourselves" Psyche said.  
  
"While we are doing that Prisea will tell you the reason for this little tet-'a-tet" even as Luna speaks she begins walking with the other familiars out to the baths  
  
  
  
Cold silence drops into the room as all signs of amusement disappear from Prisea's face, which the girls see.  
  
"Your majesties," shock and alarm spread through the five-girl group as they hear of the plan their parents have agreed to. It is one they cannot consent to, but cannot disobey or make light of. All the girls can do is to sit and stare quietly at each other, then out the window, out to the floating orb called Earth.  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Okay this is just the intro.  
  
Hope you're still following the story line,  
  
NE-ways I'll explain a bit on the last parts.  
  
I've always wanted to give the others pets of their own (2 cats, 2 dogs and a pigeon).  
  
Here's the pairing:  
  
Serena = Luna  
  
Minako = Artemis  
  
Rei = Sabine; the chow-chow (a dog that's looks like a fluffy pillow)  
  
Makoto = Athena; the pigeon  
  
Amy = Corsaire; the Dalmatian  
  
The plan that I was talking about is where the story starts.  
  
Here they are sent to the earth after an aborted attempt to kidnap them all, as in all five of them.  
  
Happy reading! 


	2. The Arrival

All disclaimers apply  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"You the new guys?" A large, potbellied, yet kind-faced man asks the strangers.  
  
"Yes, but as you can see we are anything but 'GUYS'." A raven-haired beauty snaps. She looked as though she would have liked to hit the man, but a restraining hand has been placed upon her arm, stopping her from doing anyone any harm.  
  
"Please excuse her," a kind voice interjects, this belonging to a young girl with a very weird hairstyle, "it's just that we've come a long way, and are rather testy," raising an eyebrow at the maiden with angry eyes, "Aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, I beg your pardon my lord." she mumbles, with her head bowed.  
  
"No sweat. I can un'erstand, I usually bite people's heads off when I'm ticked anyway. And cut the titles, don't have none. Call me Eddie", he says in between puffs of the cigar he has just lit. "If y'all follow me I'll show you your cabin. Gurucleff gave me specific instructions, you relatives 'o his?"  
  
"No, not really, we're just family friends." a timid girl interjects.  
  
"Oh. You must really be good friends to receive special treatment" with his back to them, he misses the look that passes between the five girls, it is a mix of sadness, worry and something like relief.  
  
  
  
... Later in their own cabin ...  
  
"SERIIIIN!! YOU WILL GET OUT OF THAT BATHROOM RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES UNTIL I BURN THIS DOOR DOWN!!"  
  
"We're here not more than 15 minutes and now this place is another victim of the war between those two."  
  
"Mako a house is not a home if it hasn't been baptized by the terrible two."  
  
"Hey, I think that we should use code names, it would be a safer. The less of the truth others know about us, the better."  
  
"Cool! It would be like playing spy!" Serenity, just entering, heard the last part.  
  
"What happened to Rei?"  
  
"I think she has a bum stomach from the bologna sandwich she ate." Serenity supplied.  
  
"There wasn't any bologna sandwich served on the ship."  
  
"Yes there was! It was right where I left it the last time."  
  
"Serin, do you remember when you used that ship last?" Ami asked, a huge sweatdrop on her head, her eyebrows twitching  
  
"Leeetss see... Three years ago?"  
  
"You fed me sandwich that was three yeas old?!" flame erupts in the room as the senshi of fire heard the discussion.  
  
"EEEP! Stay away from me fire witch!"  
  
"FIRE WITCH?! I'LL SHOW YOU FIRE!"  
  
"OIY! Here we go again!" the rest of the group who were not participating in the conflict made a hasty escape.  
  
... Much, much later in the day after  
  
the flames were put out ...  
  
"I'm sorry Luna, how does 1 entire can of tuna mixed with caviar sound?" Serenity asked her dusk colored guardian.  
  
"Tuna nor caviar cannot atone for almost burning down this cabin as well as your guardian!" answered the slightly singed feline.  
  
"FYI! I'm not the one who started the play with fire."  
  
"No, but you're the one who provoked her! Thank you Ami."  
  
"No problem Luna. Now make sure she gets proper rest Serin."  
  
"Ok, thanks again Ami."  
  
"I still cannot believe that you unleashed your fire power in a wooden cabin! Its wood! You're fire! Notice that when you add the two a disaster usually happens?" a soot covered Sabine cried, "I thought you were more responsible than that!"  
  
"Sorry Sabine ... Sorry, don't move too much" a yelp was heard as the canine moved while Rei was spreading ointment on the burns.  
  
The familiars, or animal guides, where all in their cases when the firefight started. Naturally a few items were burned, including the pens of ALL 5 animals, with them still in it. They were currently being tended to.  
  
"As long as no one was seriously injured we can forget about it right?" Makoto received cold stares from the 5 creatures, and an enthusiastic response from the two responsible for the entire incident (huge sweatdrops formed on the heads of the three faultless women).  
  
"I do believe know would be as good a time as any for us to locate our rooms, 'no?"  
  
"Yup! I already know which room is mine too!"Thank you Ami!, Serenity silently thanked the senshi of ice for the change of topic. "It's the one with bunny rabbits and silver lining!" The rest of the group had huge sweat-drops over their heads.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Oh Princess, when will you ever grow up?" Luna asked dejectedly, Serenity simply stuck her tongue out at the cat.  
  
"Anyhoo, which room is yours Mako-chan?" Mina asked,  
  
"It's the one with the foliage theme."  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I take the one with the ice-blue wallpaper."  
  
"No problem, it's a bit too dark for me, I think I like the room with sunflowers and hearts on the wall."  
  
"I've taken an inkling to the room with red wallpaper."  
  
PYRO! Serin thought,  
  
DITZ! Rei answered back  
  
WHAAAAAT?! HOW'D YOU HEAR THAT?   
  
I'm the psychic in the group remember?   
  
Oh yeah! Shoot!   
  
Dunce!   
  
"Waaaaaaah! Why'd you have to be so meeeaaaan?!"  
  
"Rei what did you say this time?"  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
"AAAUGH! When will you two get along?"  
  
"Want to swap kids?"  
  
"No thank you I'm doing fine with Mina."  
  
"I think it's time to leave, yes?"  
  
... The Next Day ...  
  
"OK, since Gurucleff said you took care of the best in your last gig, I'll see how you do with the horses of the lesser nobles, then you'll have to work on up from there."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"I said drop the titles, I'm Eddie!"  
  
"Thank you si...Eddie,"  
  
"Because you're here early, I can't give you an intro with the others."  
  
"That's all right, we can manage on our own."  
  
"All right then, I'll go ahead now, lunch break is taken in shifts."  
  
"Se..."  
  
"SHHHHH!"  
  
"Oops, sorry. Rena, how come you only act like a normal princ...eh, 'girl' when other people are around?"  
  
"Easy, I like to bring their guards down before I show them the real meeEAAAAAHHHHH!!" her sentence was cut off as she disappeared from sight  
  
"RENA!" the scouts ran to their princess who fell down amongst the hay, a hand appeared waving frantically above the brown mass of grass.  
  
"I'm fine! Someone please get me up! P-L-E-A-S-E!"  
  
"Another klutz attack 'ne?"  
  
"Ooo! Quiet you!"  
  
"Please not again you two!"  
  
"Will you keep it down?"  
  
"I need an aspirin."  
  
"UHM!..." silence, almost comical in a way, dropped unto the small group as the cough finally registered into their still adrenaline pumped brain. As if choreographed they turned around at the same time.  
  
OOOH MAMA! They're hot! was the single thought that ran rampant through the minds of the two men standing, and gazing, actually the operative word was staring, at the five women.  
  
"Uhm! Excuse us milord, but if you'd had your fill..?"  
  
The cough and the ice in the voice was enough to snap the two out of their reverie and leave them beet red at their rudeness.  
  
"Pardon our crudeness milady, it is just that we have never been able to see such beauty amongst these walls," the blush that stained the cheeks of the five were enough to procure a smile from the blond man, although not for long.  
  
Why this arrogant bastard! Trying to charm us eh? Well I'm sorry but that it won't work on ME! , the fiery look that Jadeite saw on the violet eyed woman was enough to wipe the smirk off,  
  
OOOOKAAAAYY, apparently this one doesn't care much for charm! But damn! She has the loveliest eyes! both were to caught up in a sudden staring contest, it was as if they were in their own world.  
  
The rest of the group had sweatdrops on their heads and simply chose to ignore the two.  
  
"I believe that your companion voiced an unstated question amidst his flattery milord," started Ami/Cielo  
  
"Yes he did milady, he is one who prefers going about in circles before coming to the fact", this from the auburn haired man.  
  
"HEY!" Jadeite cried, breaking the gaze and silent dispute between them, though he was still slightly disoriented.  
  
"Well then milord, we shall answer that question, IF you shall grant us a teeny," Serenity/Rena said holding her thumb and index fingers a fraction apart, "request." Upon saying that she earned a puzzled, if not indignant, look from the scouts.  
  
"Very well milady, what shall it be?" asked Nephrite, slightly bewildered, after all it wasn't every day a lady asked for things in such forward manner,  
  
"Two actually," said she, gracefully holding up two fingers, "the first one being 'who ARE you?'"  
  
"We should ask the same of you milady, but in this case, I am Nephrite and this inane character is Jadeite." His rebuff earned him a sharp jab on the chest.  
  
"Excuse my companion miladies, he hasn't been following his medication" Jadeite said while trying to stand in front of an annoyed Nephrite. Makoto/Lita and Rei/Ares stared at the two like they had grown two heads, with their eyebrows twitching; the rest simply let out sweatdrops while giggling nervously.  
  
"That being answered may we know who you are, what you are doing here and what request number two is?" asked the blond man. Minako/Psyche saw fit to answer the first two questions.  
  
"Well milord if you shall allow me," she cleared her throat and began the introduction, "I am Psyche, and this is Lita," she pointed to Makoto, Thank the gods we came up with these names last night! she paused then continued, "she is Cielo, and this ball of spitfire is Ares, while this frank girl over here is known as Rena." She finished putting the emphasis on 'frank'; Rena simply stuck her tongue out.  
  
"As for who we are, we came here upon learning that the royal stables needed a hand, we have just started."  
  
"Thank you Lady Psyche, that answers pretty much the important questions." started Nephrite, "Now, Lady Rena is it? What is your second petition?"  
  
"Actually milord it is a favor to ask," she stated rather nervous now, certain that the scouts were sure to gang up on her after this conversation, especially Luna, she cringed at the thought, "it is just, we're not comfortable being addressed with titles, seeing that we do not have any here. Well it's partially true I believe I speak for all of us when I ask you to call us by our names, no milady or anything like that." If anything Rena disliked outright lies, she preferred half-truths. Go figure.  
  
The scouts smiled at the way their princess maneuvered the conversation, and the technical truths she was letting out. Although Ares was not gong to pass up the chance to yell at Rena once the men had left.  
  
"Very well then mi... Rena," Said Jadeite, as he rolled the name on his tongue, "we shall honor your request."  
  
"Now we shall also have to take our leave, since we have some duties to attend to cut in Nephrite, Jadeite stared at his companion and friend.  
  
"Well that was a fast dismissal, don't you think?" stated Lita, watching the two men leave, completely oblivious to the fuming Ares.  
  
"Were you crazy? What were you thinking?" she cried, Psyche on the other hand was more collected in berating their princess,  
  
"That was no way for a lady of your stature to speak AND act, you should know that by now."  
  
"Sorry, sorry, I just blurt it out all of a sudden, promise that it won't happen again." stated Rena carefully, lest she earn their wrath even more.  
  
"Well since we cannot do anything more about it, I suggest we get on with our responsibilities" Cielo, ever practical said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Unknown to the five women in the stables, they were the topic of discussion between Nephrite and Jadeite as the two made their way to the palace.  
  
"Hoo! I'm going to be visiting Scorch a whole lot more often now!" whistled the blond General.  
  
"Yes, it was interesting to see ladies working in the paddocks" Nephrite frowned a bit as a vision of green eyes filled his head, he quickly shook it off.  
  
"That reminds me. Hey Neph how come we left? Weren't we going to ride today?"  
  
"I received a summons from Kunzite, as much as I would have liked to stay with those five, Kunzite sounded rather testy. It's better not to anger him anymore" answered Nephrite.  
  
"Yeah well-Hey! How come Kunzite only called you? I can be contacted to you know!" said a piqued Jadeite.  
  
*Sigh* "Maybe because you keep forgetting to put up a shield?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Hehe!" Jadeite scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
They soon found themselves approaching a grand foyer with glass doors opened to the garden and a welcome sight to those coming off the path from the stables.  
  
"What took you so long? Kunzite been calling you for some time now." said another blond man, but unlike Jadeite who had short hair, he wore his long, which was kept in place with a tie. He was leaning against the doorframe watching the two approach.  
  
"Sorry Zoicite, we had to excuse ourselves-" Nephrite was cut short as a very ticked off gray-white eyed man entered with a very sheepish man in tow.  
  
"Ho Kunzite! What has our esteemed prince done now?" called out Jadeite.  
  
"I do not want to talk about it" the man growled.  
  
"Aww, come on Kunzite. You have to admit she is pretty right?" cut in the man, who was indeed Endymion, Crown Prince of the Earth.  
  
"Who did he set you up this time Kunzite?" asked Zoicite tiredly.  
  
"I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" bellowed the Head of Endymions' Guard. It was enough to stun them into silence, but not enough to stamp the curiosity. For after a few minutes...  
  
"Aw! Come on. You can tell us!" continued the three, Kunzite merely stewed in silence and gave them what he hoped was similar to the evil eye. Seeing that they would not get any answer out of the silver tressed general they turned to the guilty party, Endymion.  
  
"I simply helped Lady Helena in her task you know, nothing bad about it!" said the prince.  
  
"If you think leaving a half-naked woman standing in my chambers innocent, I would hate to see what you call indecent is!" raved the now crimson faced general. The silence that permeated the room was rather unnerving; the reaction following it was disarming. Laughter, pure and unadulterated.  
  
"Maybe I should explain," laughed a teary Endymion, as he went on to recount the tale, the stone faced general let out a *small* smile, finally seeing what was funny, even if it was at his expense.  
  
"Gods! The look on your face was priceless Kunzite! I wish I had a camera!" ended Endymion.  
  
"Thankfully you did not have any my prince" answered Kunzite good nature restored.  
  
"So Kunzite what did you call us here for anyway?" asked Nephrite when he stopped laughing long enough.  
  
"I was thinking of giving the prince a severe punishment, but seeing that I can't do that anymore, we'll just settle for an hour's training" said Kunzite.  
  
"WHAAAT?!" chorused the four men, three stopped suddenly when they realized that Zoicite cried out with them. They gave him a blank stare; he didn't usually show much of a reaction. Zoicite stared right back at them.  
  
"I was finally able to find the novel I've been after for four weeks, and now I'm giving it up to sweat! What do you expect me to be? Grateful?" said the irate bookworm. The men simply let out sweatdrops.  
  
"You know what he's right! You called us away at a bad time" added Jadeite,  
  
"That reminds me, what took you both so long to answer my summons?" inquired Kunzite.  
  
Vunderbar! Great going Jade! thought Nephrite, Jadeite had the grace to blush furiously and suddenly found interest in the intricate designs of the tiles below his feet. Nephrite cleared his throat uneasily.  
  
"Well-You see-Uhh" the auburn man stammered, unsure on how to start.  
  
"Are you, or are you not going to explain?" asked a teasing Endymion. He loved it when he had the chance to annoy his guards; they were always placing restrictions on him, so this was a manner of payback. Jadeite finally couldn't take it.  
  
"There-were-these-five-women-who-we-were-talking-to-and-getting-to- know-pretty-well-actually-flirting-with-when-you-called-and-so..." the winded general stammered. It took a few minutes for the three men to interpret what the rush of words actually meant. By the time they understood Nephrite had  
  
already chased Jadeite down the hall. The three stood disbelieving for a few precious minutes before finally giving chase after the two.  
  
End.  
  
___________  
  
Let me explain before you do anything you kill me for  
  
confusing you even more!  
  
I renamed them since they ARE hiding so they can't  
  
really stick to their real names.  
  
  
  
Serenity - Rena  
  
Minako - Psyche  
  
Rei - Ares  
  
Makoto - Lita  
  
Ami - Cielo  
  
End. 


	3. Of oats and Rei (or Of space cadets and ...

All disclaimers apply ( I still wish I did own it all though, think of the royalties!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day the five girls were kept busy with the horses and the added frustration of trying to remember the names of their other co- workers. With their one-minded drive accomplish their tasks, they soon found themselves finished with their assigned chores. Seeing that they had free time they decided to look around the stalls of the higher nobility, needless to say the nosed around the area where the prince and his guard kept their stallions.  
  
"AUGH! Doesn't anybody ever come around here? This place reeks!" exclaimed Lita,  
  
"I thought that these horses received the best care?" added Cielo.  
  
"Well apparently they don't, poor creatures" finished Ares. Their ward, Rena was silently closing in on one of the most magnificent horses she had ever seen.  
  
He is gorgeous! 2nd only to my Silver though! quietly moving around various obstacles she made her way to the stall.  
  
Draco, what a name! I think it means Dragon the animal had finally sensed another being next to it and quickly lifted its head. Rena realized that like her own horse this one was uneasy around strangers. She brought out an apple, from her sub-space pocket and held it out for the mare, bribery was one of the most successful tricks of the trade. Unlike most horses that would instinctively shy away from others, this one was the kind that chose it's own master, no one else could come near unless he decided otherwise. But or some reason this stallion knew that this slip of a girl wouldn't harm him, so it came closer.  
  
Rena held her breath as the horse nuzzled her hand. She was delighted that Draco consented to eat the apple, but she was still unsure if he would let her touch him so she carefully reached out her hand to touch the velvety nose of the creature.  
  
While this drama was unfolding, the other girls went around and checked on the horses housed in the area. They discovered that only five mares were kept there, they belonged to the prince and his guards. Apparently the rest of the royal family didn't like horse riding too much. The horses as expected, were wary of the girls but after seeing that they meant no harm and after Cielo had checked them for any other injury that were ignored; they began acting as though the women had taken care of them for ages.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the hushed movements were disturbed by the loud cry of Eddie when he decided to look for the girls after a prolonged absence from their post. "Wha' How?" he added a few minutes later when he saw how tame the horses were with them.  
  
"Is anything wrong Eddie?" asked Ares  
  
"Those … What did you do?" he asked incredulous  
  
"We just gave them something to eat and brushed them, why?"  
  
"They don't like any one touchin' them, if someone comes close they rear up and kick you to Africa"  
  
"No you wouldn't do that anymore, now would you?" Lita said while hugging her stallion.  
  
"Well since you get along with them, why don't you all handle them? No one else can handle these beasts."  
  
"THEY ARE NOT BEASTS!" yelled the girls  
  
"All right! All right! I think you all will get along jes' fine" he laughing said over his shoulder. The girls could just stare at his retreating back in defeat. They looked at each other and smiled. They were happy that they could attend to such magnificent creatures, it was like they were given a back little piece of their home. The horses snorted in what seemed to be an agreement. And so their friendship was forged.  
  
... Meanwhile ...  
  
"Explain to me why you are here again."  
  
"How many times must I tell you Jed? Endymion asked me to see if there were really any attractive women here, he apparently doesn't trust you when it comes to the beauties in the female variety."  
  
"Not that! I meant are you really here for Endymion or for yourself?"  
  
"I really couldn't care less what kind of women there are in stables as long as they stay away from our horses. They could not possibly show any expertise in caring for prized studs."  
  
"Gads Zoi! You can certainly be a snob when you want to" said Nephrite, who, until now was enjoying the banter between the two quietly, "Remind me not to get on your bad side!"  
  
"Hey we're here, aren't you going to freshen up Zoi?" teased Jadeite, "They are pretty you know!" "Quiet!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The five females in question were in fact 'messing' with the stallions of the four generals, (but the three don't really need to know about that until later on now do they?) but unlike what the general Zoicite expected they cared for the creatures with care only a practiced rider could give.  
  
As expected, when three men arrived at the main stables the women weren't there. So Zoicite had the time of his life heckling his other two companions.  
  
"Five, count them five women are at the stables working. Five beauteous women are there." taunted a very amused Zoicite, (can any imagine how he would look doing that? no? didn't think so)  
  
"Shut up Zoi, just shut up." muttered Nephrite.  
  
"They were there! I swear it!" continued a dazed Jadeite. Zoicite was about to continue with his teasing when he noticed the figures of Kunzite and Endymion approaching them.  
  
"Well? What did they look like?" asked the prince,  
  
"They looked like air." answered Zoicite.  
  
"Huh?" came the puzzled reaction of Kunzite and Endymion.  
  
"Meaning there weren't any females in there, unless you count the mares." explained Zoicite.  
  
"Oh. That being the case, why don't we go check on our own horses?" suggested a deadpanned Kunzite.  
  
"There's and idea, we haven't ridden for sometime now, can't seem to remember why though." said Jadeite, finally snapping out of it.  
  
"Welcome back to Earth space cadet, we haven't ridden because the stables stink, never did find time to tidy up our side anyway." joked Endymion,  
  
"Hey! At least I came back! One of us is still out on the moon!" Jadeite said defensively, while proceeding to drag the still unresponsive Nephrite.  
  
"No one else wanted to care for them, since they won't let any-one but us near them." said Kunzite rather proudly. While they were discussing this, the five men were already on their way to the stalls of their horses. And upon entering, they, well to be blunt, they were shocked.  
  
The normally messy and smelly shack was now clean, the hay had been swept to the side and stacked neatly and the dung that was usually noticeable was not anywhere within their vision.  
  
"Are we in the right stable?" asked Nephrite. The proud generals and prince stood looking extremely funny with their mouths hanging wide. After awhile, when their jaws began to ache they decided to investigate the miracle that occurred in their absence.  
  
"Can some-one please hand me the curry comb?" yelled a voice,  
  
"Who was that?" asked Kunzite,  
  
"Dunno, got me" answered Jadeite. Any further questions were forgotten as a huge form hurried past them.  
  
"Hey! Wasn't that Draco?" asked Nephrite,  
  
"That was Draco!" cried Endymion. The five men took it upon themselves to follow the horse to where-ever it was headed.  
  
"SOMEBODY GET THIS HORSE OUT OF THE SUPPLY ROOM!" yelled a loud and angry voice. Just as the gentlemen, being as they were, gentlemen, were to help, a small figure ran past them hurriedly almost pushing the prince.  
  
D*mn! So that's where he went! Rei's going to kill me! "I am sooooo sorry! Draco managed to unlock his stall, don't ask me how, he just did, really" said Rena as she rushed to get the stallion out of the small room.  
  
"Hey, um Ares? Where are you anyway?" she asked as the girl was no where to be seen.  
  
"Guess." came the muffled reply, Rena looked about to see the missing female covered in oats, which in the meantime was being eaten by the runaway horse, straight off Ares.  
  
"Oooppss! Sorry" said Maria, who finally managed to get the horse off.  
  
"Look at me, I'm a mess" ranted the raven-haired girl.  
  
"I'm looking…" said Rena with a small laugh; Ares shot her a look that shut her up quickly.  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen the bandages-Ares! What happened?" asked Cielo who came with Psyche pulling another horse.  
  
"Don't ask" came the terse reply; the three women looked at each other, laughed out loud causing the 'even'-tempered senshi of fire to turn even redder, if it was possible.  
  
The five men, who by now recovered from their initial shock, returned to staring at the cheery women. Two of them smiling smugly, one looking as if he just saw a ghost and the last two returned to being shocked. The two smiling men looked at each other and grinned broader, then they stepped out of the shadows . . .  
  
____________________ 


End file.
